familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Navigation boxes blue or pale yellow?
Category:Displays As part of our recent skin changes, User:AMK152 has successfully lobbied for the current tan and pale yellow colours many of you see on most of our pages. The pale yellow, which is the background to the dozen important links near the top of the sidebar, matches the top panels of more than one of our infoboxes (the boxes that appear at top right of many person pages). I'm now suggesting that we use that same colour as the background for the navigation boxes (which are mostly full-page-width boxes with several rows of cells, as shown, for example, at top and bottom of Vest-Agder). A fairly easy change to make and to reverse, I expect, so how about a week's trial some time? Robin Patterson 10:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) OK, no disagreement in 9 weeks. Next question: which template or CSS thing do I find that blue on? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Awful brown I don't like the brown colour, I prefer dark red Fred Bergman 10:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : ' Fortunately, we have skins and CSS so that individuals can personalize the UI to appear however we want. As for the standard skin, just my opinion, but dark red is not too friendly on the eyes and doesn't cooperate very well with the sepia tone/ parchment like soft tones & theme of historic/ old stuff visual styling.' -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] ::I agree with Phlox there. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I also agree. Dark red hurts. - William Allen Shade 21:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Now back to the subject-matter Six months ago I asked "which template or CSS thing do I find that blue on? ". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :No need to change the CSS. Not that complicated. Review the recent history of Template:Navbox, and you will see where the blue values were changed to fit familypedia's parchment color theme. Personally, I think the titlebar is a tad orange. Feel free to tweek it. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 04:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like it (though I agree about the orange). I tried, months ago, probably in that template and certainly in others, to find where that blue was. Now that someone has changed it I may be able to find where the colours are. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't find it in the half-dozen changes, none of which had edit summaries hinting at what was changing. The display of each version shows next to nothing. Several colour changes to several things, with no clear way to see how various panels were changing colour because only one panel is displayed. Now recently somebody changed our whole scheme to blue. I quickly changed it, where I could, to something closer to what we had had, but it looks like the old yellow. We had moved to a nice brown. Would someone please be more helpful than Phlox was? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Now off-topic again As for the CSS style with the ugly brown bar, I told Fred how to change it. If interested, read on. Fred, I said that it was possible for individuals to customize colors but did not say how you could get yours. Edit: User:Bergsmit/monaco.css Cut and paste the following and save it. You will then have a dark red bar instead of dark brown. .color1, .color1 a { background-color: #B1234B; color: #FEfad0; } Further information on customizing the standard skin may be found at wikia help. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 04:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC)